Tears in Heaven
by Rk-chan
Summary: Um grande amor. Uma grande perda. Rony vê a mulher da sua vida morrer em seus braços, e uma música conta essa história. Songfic. RH


**Tears in Heaven**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem. Eu não sou J.K. Rowling e muito menos quero ganhar dinheiro escrevendo merda. Um dia, quem sabe, quando eu escrever algo que preste.

**Summary:** Um grande amor. Uma grande perda. Rony vê a mulher da sua vida morrer em seus braços, e uma música conta essa história. Songfic. R/H

**N/A: **Gente, eu espero que vocês curtam. Não é uma história feliz, eu vou logo avisando. E também não deixem de comentar. Uma songfic também pede comentários, não sejam maus. Pra quem não sabe é só cliclar lá em baixo em "Submit Review" ou algo assim e escrever que essa foi a melhor fic que você já leu na vida. OU então q ta igual a minha cara, uma bunda! Espero sinceramente que vocês gostem! Beijinhos!

Eu nunca pensei que veria isso, não com você. O seu corpo pálido pousado no chão, tão frágil, tão vulnerável que me assustei.

Os seus olhos cor de âmbar me fitavam. Nunca vou esquecer esse olhar. Seus olhos... Eles deixavam transparecer toda a dor que você estava sentindo, e me faziam querer senti-la por você. Por medo, instinto, amor, preocupação ou tudo isso junto, eu me joguei a seu lado, tão desesperado que não ouvi o barulho do baque de meus joelhos contra o chão. Também não senti a dor, já doía demais ver você daquele jeito.

Eu te olhei, olhei bem dentro dos seus olhos e vi que ia te perder. Logo agora, que íamos ficar juntos, eu ia te perder. Mais uma vez desesperado, segurei sua mão, bem forte, eu queria através desse gesto te dar a minha vida, morrer no seu lugar, e poder só te contemplar vivendo, de onde quer que eu estivesse. Mas você continuava fugindo. Eu, literalmente, sentia sua vida escapar entre meus dedos.

Uma lágrima abria caminho em seu rosto, a enxuguei e senti mais uma vez a maciez de sua pele. Era tão perfeito. Mas estava acabando.

Senti que eu mesmo não conseguia mais conter minhas lágrimas. Abaixei minha cabeça. Não te daria a tristeza de me ver chorando em seus últimos momentos. Mas a sua voz fraca me acalentou.

"Eu te amo."

Foi sua despedida. Eu sei. Você sabe.

Por egoísmo, saudade, vontade, amor, sei lá, eu permiti que meus lábios se juntassem aos seus pela última vez. Senti o gosto salgado de outra lágrima e ouvi um gemido baixo de dor. Sem nem sequer afastar meus lábios dos seus, deixei que a minha voz fraca, dissesse tudo o que eu estava tentando expressar.

"Eu também te amo."

Foi minha despedida. Você sabe. Eu sei.

Senti você apertar forte a minha mão que ainda estava entre as suas, então abri os olhos e procurei o seu olhar. Ele não existia mais. Seus olhos estavam fechados. Tinha sido tão perfeito. Mas estava acabado.

_Would you know my name_

_(Você saberia meu nome)  
If I saw you in heaven_

_(Se eu te encontrasse no paraíso?)  
Would it be the same_

_(Isso estaria do mesmo jeito)_

_If I saw you in heaven  
(Se eu te encontrasse no paraíso?)_

Eu continuei segurando a sua mão, e apesar de estar sentindo quão geladas elas estavam, eu queria acreditar que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Olhava pra você esperando que você sorrisse, abrisse os olhos e dissesse "te peguei" com a voz mais suave e encantadora do universo. Eu passaria a eternidade esperando, mas tudo o que eu vi e senti foi que eles desenlaçavam nossas mãos. Os rostos antes tão conhecidos e esperados, agora estavam me arrancavam de você. Eu estava tão desolado que não conseguia falar nada. Apenas me deixei ser carregado até minha casa. Apenas deixei-os tirar de mim a ilusão que por escassos minutos tinha sido o fio que sustentara minha vida.

Nada naquele lugar tinha vida. Tudo morrera com você.

Nossos momentos, nossa amizade, nossas brigas e reconciliações, quão confusos nós ficamos ao descobrirmos nossos sentimentos, o dia em que finalmente os admitimos... A decisão de esperamos a guerra acabar. Essas coisas faziam minha cabeça girar e me causavam um vazio enorme.

Eu me perguntava se tinha sido certo esperar. Esperar pra te perder, pra te ver morrer em meus braços, sem que eu pudesse fazer nada.

Naquela hora, eu desejei passar o tempo adiante até o dia em que não conseguisse mais lembrar de tudo isso, de sua voz embargada dizendo que me ama, da dor que você parecia estar sentindo e de como eu fui inútil diante de tudo isso. Melhor, eu desejei viver a partir do momento em que eu te encontraria novamente, aqui ou em um lugar melhor que esse.

Eu desejei com tanto fervor essa vida ao seu lado que pude ouvir a sua voz, que pra mim era e continua sendo a mais doce de todas, chamar meu nome. E eu respondi, na esperança de que aquela fosse realmente a sua voz, e que eu poderia te dar todos os carinhos que queria e havia prometido. Mas não era _realmente _a sua voz. Era só o som do meu coração sangrando.

Eu quis, então, voltar no tempo. Só pra te ver mais uma vez, só pra saber se tudo se repetiria. Só pra passar mais tempo ao teu lado, ou quem sabe, dizer pra você que eu te amei desde a primeira vez que te chamei de sabe-tudo.

Mas eu não tinha o controle do tempo, das horas, ou da vida. Eu só podia me perguntar se algum dia eu ia te encontrar novamente.

_I must be strong_

_(Eu tenho de ser forte)  
And carry on_

_(E prosseguir)  
'Cos I know I don't belong_

_(Pois eu sei que meu lugar não é)  
Here in heaven_

_(Aqui no paraíso)_

Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que lembro o que aconteceu depois que cheguei em casa. Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que _quero_ lembrar.

Só tenho em minha memória o frio que senti horas depois quando uma chuva rala fazia seus pingos se confundirem com as lágrimas que escapavam de meus olhos, já inchados.

Um enterro trouxa, mas que me fazia sentir algo muito mais que mágico, e talvez "mágico" não fosse a palavra indicada, era, na verdade, muito mais que _triste_.

Um homem, que eu não sei quem é, parecia falar de você. Mas eu não tenho certeza. Não sei quem eram as pessoas que estavam ali, ou quem tinha as mãos sobre meus ombros pra me consolar ou me acalentar. Eu realmente, não sei, pois nada além da caixa de madeira nobre e reluzente, que carregava você pra mais longe mim e que parecia me levar junto, prendia minha atenção.

Não demorou muito pra que tudo que eu pudesse ver fosse dezenas de flores. Tão frescas, tão vivas. Um enorme contraste com o que estava embaixo delas: _você_, dentro daquela caixa, totalmente coberta por terra. E meus sonhos completamente enterrados.

Como filmes em alta velocidade, as cenas que não aconteceram e nem aconteceriam se repetiam em minha cabeça.

"_Hermione J. Granger, aceita se casar com Ronald Weasley?"_

O sim, que não pode ser dito.

"_Papai, quando a mamãe vai deixar o senhor me ensinar a voar?"_

Os filhos que não puderam ser tidos.

"_POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO DEIXA DE SER TÃO IRRESPONSÁVEL, RONALD!"_

As brigas que não aconteceriam mais.

Esses pensamentos contradiziam as vozes ao meu redor que diziam que iria ficar tudo bem, que você não ia querer me ver assim, que eu devia prosseguir. Mas eu não conseguia imaginar _como_ prosseguir. Se você pudesse, ao menos, me dizer. Se você pudesse voltar por cinco minutos. Ao menos, pra me dizer como viver sem você. Mas eu sabia, _todos_ sabiam, você não ia voltar.

_Would you hold my hand_

_(Você seguraria minha mão)  
If I saw you in heaven  
(Se eu te encontrasse no paraíso?)  
Would you help me stand_

_(Você me ajudaria a agüentar)  
If I saw you in heaven_

_(Se eu te encontrasse no paraíso?) _

Aparatei em casa, na maldita casa onde eu tinha passado todos os dias da minha adolescência pensando em você.

Foi lá que os espectros do passado começaram a passar diante de mim. As cenas tão normais, tão comuns em nossas vidas, agora prendiam minha atenção e me faziam querer voltar pra elas... Só pra ter você mais um pouco. Só pra poder ver de novo os seus olhos castanhos.

Os ecos de nossas risadas enchiam a casa e a deixavam mais triste do que ela estava. Não sei se eles estavam lá realmente ou só em minha cabeça, mas sei que os ouvia.

De repente, você saiu do seu quarto sorrindo e desceu a escada correndo. Um fio de esperança surgiu em mim. Esperança de ser você de verdade, de você parar no meio da escada que eu encarava tristemente, e correr pros meus braços. Mas não era você de verdade, era só _eu_ imaginando que via você.

Um barulho de passos me distraiu. Alguém chegava em casa. Mas não deveria ser alguém que eu quisesse ver. Definitivamente, naquele momento eu só queria ver _você_. Fui para o meu quarto antes que me encontrassem. Tranquei-o magicamente e me encolhi na cama.

Não chovia mais, mas o frio parecia estar impregnado no meu quarto, no meu corpo, na minha alma. Durante algum tempo fiquei lá, deitado, sem saber pra onde ir ou o que fazer, de olhos fechados, esperando uma luz no fim do túnel.

Quando finalmente abri os olhos, a primeira coisa que vi foi você, emoldurada em uma linda foto. Eu nunca me cansaria de olhar pra ela. Você me disse que ela era especial. Que faria eu me sentir bem perto de você. Era uma foto bruxa, em que você sorria e depois deixava sua mão próxima à câmera. Eu deixei minha mão tocar a sua, através da fotografia, implorando por sentir de verdade o calor de seu toque, e não sei como, o senti. Ali, trancado naquele quarto, eu te senti extremamente perto de mim, mesmo você estando tão longe.

Eu não acreditava que o amor ultrapassava a barreira da morte. Até aquele momento.

_  
I'll find my way through night and day_

_(Eu encontrarei meu caminho através da noite e dia)  
'Cause I know I just can't stay_

_(Pois eu sei que simplesmente não posso ficar)  
Here in heaven  
(Aqui no paraíso)_

Eu olhei em volta. Você parecia tão perto... tão presente.

Eu, sem perceber, ainda mantinha minha mão sobre a foto. Ainda sentia o calor do seu toque, ainda queria você mais que tudo.

Uma sensação tão boa, tão única... e mágica, _realmente_ mágica, se apossou de mim. Era como se eu estivesse ao teu lado, sem poder te ver. Era como a luz que eu esperava no fim do túnel escuro.

A luz era você. Tão linda quanto antes, me estendendo suas mãos com um sorriso em seus lábios, e os cabelos ondulados e castanhos balançando ao vento, um vento que eu não podia sentir, mas sabia que estava ali.

Você estava tão calma, tão serena. Parecia nem ser a Hermione que eu conhecia. E eu, definitivamente, não era o Rony que você conheceu.

Você parecia ter encontrado a paz, e eu a perdido, pois a minha paz era você.

_Time can bring you down  
(O tempo pode te deixar deprimido)_

_Time can bend your knees  
(O tempo pode dobrar seus joelhos)_

_Time can break your heart  
(O tempo pode partir seu coração)_

_Have you begging please  
(E te deixar suplicando "por favor")_

_Begging please  
(Suplicando "por favor")_

Nesse pequeno pedaço de tranqüilidade, me vieram à cabeça todos os anos que eu viveria sem você ao meu lado, sem poder sentir o teu abraço ou apenas o toque de tuas mãos, mesmo que de uma maneira inexplicável como naquela hora.

Eu sabia, eu sentia. Nem mil anos poderiam curar a ferida de te perder, pois a cada segundo que passasse eu só sentiria mais e mais a tua falta. Eu só afundaria mais e mais naquele oceano de saudades.

Meu pequeno pedaço de tranqüilidade se foi junto com a luz no fim do túnel. Se foi junto com você, com seu toque e sua foto, que por desespero, saudade, revolta, ou qualquer outro sentimento, eu inconscientemente atirei contra a parede, fazendo com que os mil pedacinhos em que eu tinha te transformado se empalhassem pelo quarto.

Me perguntei se seria assim a vida inteira? Algo dentro de mim disse sim.

_Beyond the door_

_(Além da porta)  
There's peace I'm sure  
(Existe paz, tenho certeza)_

_And I know there'll be no more  
(E sei que não haverão nunca mais)_

_Tears in Heaven_

_(Lágrimas no Paraíso)_

Não faz muito tempo que você se foi, mas pra mim o pouco tempo que se passou não foi nada diante da vida inteira que vou ter que enfrentar sem você.

Sem a minha luz no fim do túnel.

Talvez um dia eu encontre algo, ou alguém, que me faça parar de passar horas encarando aquela moldura consertada por um feitiço bobo ou de toca-la pra tentar te sentir perto de mim.

Talvez não encontre. Talvez ninguém seja capaz de anular a minha vontade de atravessar essa porta e te encontrar do outro lado.

Com certeza, ninguém é capaz de me fazer te esquecer.

Esquecer que naquele dia, no meu pequeno pedaço de tranqüilidade, você me prometeu que eu veria seu sorriso novamente e sentiria o calor do toque de tuas mãos.

Esquecer que, naquele dia você, prometeu que não haveriam lágrimas no paraíso.

FIM


End file.
